<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There at the Last by WriterSine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534771">There at the Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine'>WriterSine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crimson Flower, Descriptions of Blood, Gen, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Those Who Drabble in the Dark, War, injured animal, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix and Sylvain say goodbye to an old friend.</p><p>Takes place during Crimson Flower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Those Who Drabble in the Dark</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There at the Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note the warnings. Contains mentions of dead characters, war, and blood.</p><p>Written for Those Who Drabble in the Dark on the Felannie Fever Discord. This week's prompt: Goodbyes are hard.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Felix wrenched his sword from Catherine’s body, almost stumbling in the process. He looked around and spotted Sylvain’s horse. The saddle was empty. Fear clutched at Felix's heart. He limped around Catherine and made for Sylvain’s horse, his right knee buckling slightly with each step. Pain throbbed up his leg with each impact in a way that meant one of his bones was probably fractured. Felix grit his teeth and kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His leg was trembling when he reached the warhorse. It didn’t run when Felix grabbed its reins. “Sylvain?” he called. “Dammit, where are you?” Several feet beyond the horse he caught sight of movement and red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix limped forward. The warhorse snorted and followed. When he reached the grounded pegasus between him and Sylvain, it screamed and flapped at him with it’s one good wing. Two steel-capped hooves pawed at the churned earth. Felix shielded his eyes from the dust and gave it a wide berth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sat on the ground, holding Ingrid’s body in his arms. The Lance of Ruin lay beside him, dirt sticking to its bloody blade and twitching prongs. Blood stained Ingrid's tunic. Her helm was gone. Her hair was half undone, spilling over Sylvain’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let go of the reins and limped closer so he was standing in front of them. “Sylvain,” Felix said. The words stuck, choking him. He cleared his throat and forced them out: "You have to leave her.” His voice was hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain glanced up. Tear tracks had cut clean lines through the dirt and sweat on his face. “Don’t worry. She’s almost gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From this angle Felix could see Ingrid’s closed eyes and half-open mouth, blood at the corners of her lips. Her chest rose and fell but her breath was shallow. He tried to crouch, using his sword as cane to keep from falling over. His knee gave out and he dropped the last few inches onto the ground, hot pain lancing up his leg. Felix clenched his eyes shut tight and bit back the cry that wanted to escape. Felix touched her hand. “Ingrid,” he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glenn?" she said, her voice soft and weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurt, sorrow, and frustration, old and bitter, welled up within him. Felix pushed it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid’s eyelids twitched, opening a crack. “Fe...lix,” she whispered. Her fingers shifted against his hand, reaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took them gently. “Farewell, Ingrid,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes closed. Ingrid’s head fell against Sylvain’s chest. She lay still.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I'm not 100% positive I got the voices down, so advice would be appreciated. Other critiques also welcome, flames are not.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>